Opposites Attract
by White Horse Princess
Summary: Harry and Ron don't believe the saying Opposites Attract really is true. So Ginny decides to prove them wrong, unfortunatly Hermione and Draco are the two lucky contestants. T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just this plot,**

**OOOO**

"Okay, class. It lookes like all the time today is up," Professor Burbage said and as the class collected their stuff she said to them, "and don't forget, your essays on your muggle sayings are due tommorow."

As Ginny was walking down the stairs, toward the Great Hall, she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see her friend, Trixie, running to catch up to her.

As they walked down towards the Great Hall for lunch, they discussed their project for Muggle Studies.

"so what saying are you using?" Ginny asked Trixie.

"I chose the saying, For every action, there is an opposite and equal reaction," Trixie told her, "You?"

"I decided on the old saying, Opposites Attract," Ginny replied.

"Oh, that's so cute," Trixie said smiling at bit and kinda staring off into space.

"What's cute?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked up. This seemed to bring Trixie out of her "trance."

"Just the saying that Ginny chose for out Muggle Studies project. That's all," she said.

"Oh?" Ron asked quizzically, raising his eyebrows, "and just what is this oh so cute saying?"

"Opposites attract," Ginny replied.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in a confused way.

"And just what is so cute about opposites attract?" Ron asked totally confused.

"It's cute because two people who are totally different, fall madly in love for each other," Ginny said in a duh kinda voice.

"Right. Like that's how the real world works...Not!" Ron said while Harry roared with laughter.

"What makes you so sure that two people who are totally opposite can't fall in love?" Trixie asked.

"Saying opposites attract is true, is like saying that Hermione is in love with Malfoy," Harry said.

At this suggestion, Ginny and Trixie's eyes lit up.

"Ok then. Since you two are so sure that the saying isn't ture, we'll just have to prove it to you," Trixie said.

"Add to show you actual proof," Ginny added, "we are choosing the two most opposite people at Hogwarts. Hermione and Malfoy,"

"NO!," Ron screamed causing some people to look their way.

"Ron, lower your voice," Ginny said, "and why not? It's not like Hermione is dating anyone right now."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt," Harry said.

"Ya. If Malfoy hurts her, I will beat the living pulp out of him," Ron said.

"Fine. You can beat Malfoy if her hurts Hermione, but for right now, don't tell Hermione about this or else the whole thing goes out the door," Ginny said.

"Hey Ron, Harry, Ginny, Trixie," Hermione called, running up to them.

"Hey, Hermione," they replied.

"Well Trixie and I have to grab a quick bit to eat and then go and do our essays, so we'll see you guys later," Ginny said while pulling Trixie toward the Gryffindor table.

Once they sat down, Trixie asked the question that both of them had been thinking,

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"I don't know yet, but I will probably have some ideas once we're done our essays," Ginny said digging into her kidney pie.

**OOOO**

**So what do you think? Please read and review. Flames too if you must. But be warned flames don't bug me. I just laugh and then use them to roast hot dogs over. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

**Hey, everyone. Tis me again. I won't give you a huge boring thing to read because those can get annoying pretty fast and I know that you all want to read more of the story, but first a big Thank You to these following reviewers: **_**Iheartbooks, azncutiebear3, Spike'TheBIgBad, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, and Right or Ryn. **_**Now here is the second chapter. Also I don't own Harry Potter. If I did the whole world would know.**

**OOOO**

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione said, walking up to the table where Ginny and Trixie were doing their muggle studies homework, "have you seen Ron or Harry?"

"No, I haven't, Hermione," Ginny said looking up from her piece of parchment.

"Oh," Hermione said sitting down, "Have you noticed anything different about them?"

"Different?" Ginny asked curiously, "No, I haven't. Why?"

"Well, it's just that they were acting so weird at lunch, and then they quickly ran out of the Great Hall once lunch was done. They didn't even tell me where they were going. So, what are you up too?"

"Essays for Muggle Studies," Trixie said, "Luckily there isn't a minimum limit to how long the essay has to be."

"Having trouble?" Ginny asked raising her eyebrows.

Trixie either didn't hear her, or just ignored her because Ginny got no reply.

"Well, I'm going to go see if there is a book about boys brains and how they work," Hermione said, then turned and walked towards a random isle.

Just as Hermione was about to turn the corner, she ran into someone causing both her, and the person she ran into, to fall onto the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sor...oh, Ferret, it's just you. Never mind then," Hermione started to apologize but quickly stopped when she saw who she had run into.

Draco Malfoy stood up and glared at Hermione. If looks could kill, she probably would have been dead.

"Why don't you watch where you're going for once in your life, Mudblood," he snapped, "Or is that to hard for you to do?"

Before Hermione could reply, however, Draco picked up his bag and stormed off, down the row of books.

"Unsecond thought, I think I'm going to try to find a book on how to HEX YOUR ENEMY INTO THE NEXT CENTURY!" Hermione said while shouting that last part.

"Miss Granger, stop that shouting this instent or I will be forced to remove you from the library," Madam Pince said.

Mumbling an apology, Hermione went and started looking for that book. Once she was out of ear shot, Ginny and Trixie started to talk about what had just happened.

"Well, we definatly don't need to get those two to notice each other," Ginny said, while crossing something off on a piece of parchment paper.

"Why would we need to get them to notice each other?" Trixie asked, slightly confused.

Ginny just looked at her with an are-you-serious look on her face. Just then the light bulb went off.

"Oooohhh. I get it now!" Trixie said. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to start the plan," Ginny said picking up her books.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Trixie asked following her out of the library.

"Well, from what I've found out, most people don't realize they are in love with a person until that person has another love interest. So to make Malfoy figure out he's in love with Hermione, we have to make it seem like someone else is interested in her," Ginny explained.

"And we're going to create a secret admirer," Trixie said finishing off the sentence, "Brilliant!"

"I know," Ginny said, smiling, "Come on, we've got planning to do.

As the girls walked to Gryffindor tower, they didn't see Ron and Harry standing near by, eavesdropping.

"You don't really think that Hermione will fall for that trick. Or that Malfoy would be dense enough, do you?" Ron asked Harry worriedly.

"Ron, Hemione and Malfoy falling for each other will happen when Snape starts to be nice to Gryffindors and Voldemort says that he's gay," Harry said, which caused Ron to burst out laughing.

"You're right. Come on. Let's go get in some quiddich practice before supper," Ron said while running up the stairs to get his broom, with Harry close behind.

**So what do you think? If there are any spelling or grammical mistakes, I am sorry. I don't have MSW. Just this stupid Word Pad. Please read and review. Flames too if you must. But be warned flames don't bug me. I just laugh and then use them to roast hot dogs over. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I am going to put an author note at the end. Well enjoy.**

**OOO**

"The Slytherins are going to get destroyed at next weeks Quiddich match," Ron said while piling his plate so high with food, it would have toppled over if someone bumped the table.

"Ya. Our team is really looking good," Harry said while nodding his head..

Seeing as their conversation about Quiddich wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Hermione just tuned them out and thought about that surprise she got a couple hours earlier while doing her homework.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was piecefully doing some of her Charms homework in the Head Dormitories. Now normally she would have been in the Gryffindor common room with Harry and Ron but when she went in there it was a total zoo. Everyone was excited about the up coming Quiddich match against Slytherins. Since seeing she wasn't going to be able to concentrate on her essay, Hermione went back to the Head Dormitories. _

_She was just putting the finishing touches on her homework when Anthony Goldstein walked into the room, carrying at big bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a letter in the other. _

_At the site of this Hermione started to giggle._

"_What?" Anthony asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Who's the secret admirer? Or are you planning on sending those to Hannah?" Hermione asked, grinning like a chester cat._

_At that comment Anthony went red. It was no secret that he was crushing hard on Hannah. But what was kinda funny, was that Hannah had no idea. Everyone else did, but she didn't. _

"_Actually, these were sitting outside the door and by the look of this letter, they're for you," Anthony said while reading the name on the letter and then looking up at Hermione._

"_Me?" Hermione asked with surprise, "Okay, that wasn't expected."_

_Anthony handed her the flowers and letter and then went to do the homework that he had. _

_Hermione looked closely at the letter, to see if she could figure out who the person was that had sent this. But once she saw that the letters had been cut out of something, she gave up that idea and just opened the envelope and read the letter. This too, was in cut out letters._

_**My dearest Hermione,**_

_**You are the most beautiful girl at this school. Both brains and beauty. How the other guys can't love you, I do not know. But this one thing is for certain, I love you. You will one day soon know who I am but now isn't the time. Till next time I see you.**_

_**Your Secret Admirer**_

_After she finished reading the letter, Hermione just sat there and stared at it. She couldn't believe that she actually had a secret admirer. The letter wasn't fancy or anything, but the fact that she had an admirer stunned her. Ten minutes later, Ron and Harry found Hermione still staring at the letter._

_Well, she had actually heard them coming, so she quickly hid the roses and letter. She wanted to tell them, but not just yet. She decided then that she would tell Ginny though. Ginny would probably take it way better than Harry and Ron. Mostly Ron. Also, she wanted to see if this was for real and not just a prank or something._

_End flashback_

"Hermione. Hello. Anyone home?" Harry asked while Ron waved a hand in front of her face causing her to snap out of her daydream.

"What?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Quiddich pitch with us," Harry said.

Well, I do have all my homework done. Plus it beats sitting around with nothing to do, Hermione thought to herself before answering.

"Sure." 

With that Hermione, Harry and Ron all trooped out to the Quiddich pitch. Harry and Ron wanted to get some more practicing in. Ginny and Trixie came with them too.

Everyone was in high spirits as they made their way down to the pitch, but that soon changed when the five of them entered the pitch only to come face to face with the Slytherins.

"Oh, look. The Gryffindorks are here. Come to get in some more practice?" Blaise Zambini said, "Cause it's not like it's going to do you any good. We're going to win the Quiddich Cup this year and we're the best team."

"That's right, said Draco, "so you can all leave and stop making our air filthy."

"Wow, I hope you didn't sprain your brain trying to think of that insult," Ginny said.

"He has a brain?" Hermione asked with mocked surprise, "Is it the size of a pin head?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Trixie all roared with laughter.

"Why don't you do everybody a favor, Mudblood, and go jump off the Astronomy tower?" Draco said while glaring at Hermione.

But to everyone's surprise, Hermione only smirked.

"You'd think that after five years of calling me Mudblood, it would still bug me? You really need a reality check then, Ferret boy, because you've called me that so often I've gotten used to it. Maybe instead of asking for a bigger brain this Christmas, you should ask for a book on insults because the ones you have are all washed up," Hermione said then turning around she walked out of the pitch.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Draco looked furious and the other Slytherins couldn't believe that just happened. Ron's eyes where the size of basketballs, Harry's mouth was open and Trixie and Ginny just stood there.

After a few minutes everyone seemed to come out of their shocked state.

"How dare that filthy Mudblood talk to me like that!" Draco thundered, "She'll regret ever saying that!"

Ron made to pull out his wand and hex Malfoy into the next century but Ginny and Harry stopped him. There really was no sense in him getting expelled over Malfoy, so the four Gryffindors left the pitch and went to find Hermione before Malfoy did.

**OOO**

After Hermione left the pitch, she didn't go back to the school, so she went and sat down by the big willow tree.

She figured that Malfoy was pissed off now and wanted to get even but that didn't bother Hermione in the least. She knew she could hex him into oblivion if she wanted too. She leaned against the tree's trunk and closed her eyes. She must have drifted off to sleep, because when she opened her eyes again it was completely dark out.

Having no idea what the time was, Hermione quickly got up, brushed herself off and ran up towards the school. She was just going down a deserted corridor, when someone grabbed her from the side and yanked her into a classroom.

Once she was released, Hermione whipped around to face her attacker and came face to face with someone she really didn't want to see.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Now now, Granger. You had better lose the attitude and start to show me more respect..." Draco said but was soon interrupted by Hermione scoffing.

"Malfoy, I will show you respect the day hell freezes over," she said glaring at him.

"I knew you were going to have that kind of attitude," Malfoy said, "so I'll make you a little deal. You start showing me respect and I won't tell Potty and Weasel about..." Draco whispered the last part.

Hermione's eyes went the size of saucers.

**OOOOHHHH. Cliffy! Well not really. I was kinda getting bored of writing and I was losing ideas. So here it is. Please read and review. Also if you have any comments, questions, concerns or just ideas don't be afraid to tell me. Also, thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter and thank you to my new beta **

-BeeVee-THEEAmazing


End file.
